Renouveau
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: Elle avait eu envie de changer d'horizon, de prendre ses distances par rapport au football. Elle avait atterri à Raimon... OC, lemon hétéro ch3.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un grand nombre d'amateurs pour ce récit ? On dira que c'est un essai, j'espère le transformer. Sinon la prochaine fois je vous embête pas, j'irai squatter le fandom anglophone. ;)**

**Ah oui, une dernière chose que vous avez besoin de savoir : la musique et les chansons, c'est ma vie. Je crois que ça va se ressentir dans les lignes qui suivent.**

* * *

Une grande inspiration. L'espace d'un instant, elle hésita. En face d'elle, une main tendue à son maximum s'agitait. Fallait-il _vraiment_ lui laisser la parole ? Allez, ça faisait partie de son boulot, après tout :

"Yes, Tenma ? So, what do _you_ like ?"

"I very much like _sakka_ !"

Oui. Il fallait s'y attendre… Posément, elle reprit :

"Oh, so you like football very much ?"

"Yes, I like _sakka_ very much !"

Bon, c'était loin d'être parfait encore, mais il était en progrès. Peut-être même qu'avant la fin de l'année, elle réussirait à lui faire dire _football_ plutôt que _soccer_. Voire même arriver à ce que Tenma ait un autre sujet de conversation.

La cloche retentit et tous, y compris elle, accueillirent ce son avec gratitude : les élèves parce qu'il signalait la fin de leur journée de cours, et Cara parce qu'elle n'aurait pas une minute de plus à endurer le sujet du foot.

Quelle ironie malgré tout ! Après avoir voulu tourner le dos à un univers qu'elle jugeait trop orienté vers le monde du ballon rond, Cara se retrouvait à nouveau à baigner dedans… Chassez le naturel…

Cependant, Cara ne regrettait rien. L'opportunité d'un échange de poste entre deux enseignants de pays différents était trop belle pour être manquée et tombait à pic. Cara avait donc quitté son Angleterre natale pour démarrer une nouvelle vie au Japon, où elle avait intégré le collège Raimon en tant que _Sanders sensei_.

A postériori, Raimon n'était sans doute pas l'endroit idéal pour penser à autre chose que le football. Les membres de son club tentaient de mener un coup d'état ? une révolution ? une rébellion ? contre le système établi, et cela n'allait pas sans un certain remue-ménage dans la salle des profs. Cara aurait bien suivi l'affaire de loin, mais c'était sans compter sur ses amis Haruna et Endou.

Là encore, Cara se disait qu'elle avait sans doute fait une erreur de casting… Mais de très loin, Haruna était la personne la plus sympathique de tous les collègues exerçant à Raimon, et elle l'avait pris sous son aile lors de son arrivée, lui évitant les impairs de _gaijin_ et l'emmenant dans ses bons plans sortie. C'était tout naturellement qu'elle lui avait présenté Endou, qui, s'il ne brillait pas par le nombre de ses sujets de conversation, restait d'un optimiste indécrottable aux effets assez contagieux. (En tous cas, lui, il respirait la joie de vivre, contrairement à l'ancien coach qui était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.) De fil en aiguille, elle avait fait la connaissance de Natsumi, et Cara était désormais intégrée à un cercle d'amis.

Cara regarda sa montre : il était temps d'aller retrouver Natsumi chez elle. Elle avait promis à Endou qu'elle lui donnerait quelques cours de cuisine. Et dieu sait que la pauvre Natsumi en avait bien besoin. Elle était pleine de bonne volonté, pour sûr, mais ses plats avaient souvent un goût infect. Cara n'était pas loin de penser que Natsumi avait été victime d'un mauvais sort de la part de la Fée des Fourneaux.

Natsumi l'attendait avec impatience sur le seuil, quelque peu inquiète et lui fit part de son tourment :

"Mamoru m'a appellée… Il a invité Haruna et le nouvel assistant-coach du club à rester manger ce soir. S'il te plaît, aide-moi !"

Cara aurait parié que "Mamoru" en avait fait exprès. En même temps, elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir… Quitte à avoir des invités, autant s'assurer qu'ils mangent correctement… Aussitôt, elle s'attela à la tâche :

"Bon, voyons ce que tu as dans tes placards… Du riz, des légumes, des épices, du poulet… Je sais ! Nous allons faire un curry ! Simple, efficace, tu devrais t'en sortir."

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Natsumi pela, coupa, éminça, et Cara surveilla les "opérations délicates" d'un œil aiguisé, ne laissant rien au hasard, et surtout pas le dosage des épices. Bientôt, la cuisine fut remplie d'agréables effluves aux saveurs orientales. Si le plat était à la hauteur de ses promesses olfactives, les invités allaient se régaler.

Toutefois, Natsumi faisait la moue et semblait quelque peu déçue.

"Qu'y a t-il ? " demanda Cara.

"Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est que… c'est que…"

"Quoi ?!"

"Et bien, c'est que ce n'est pas très joli à regarder…"

Aaaah. Là aussi, Cara aurait dû s'y attendre. S'il était bien un concept qui la dépassait dans la cuisine japonaise, c'était cette quête du Beau qui prévalait sur le Bon. (En même temps, quand votre dessert préféré est l'_Eton mess_, certaines considérations vous passent au-dessus…) Ne surtout pas perdre son calme … Comment lui expliquer ? Une idée de génie lui vint :

"Bon, écoute, c'est vrai, ça ne paye pas vraiment de mine. Mais en même temps, il n'est pas tellement différent des currys servis en restaurant, non ? Et puis, tu sais, si tu veux impressionner tes invités, on pourrait peut-être réaliser une salade de fruits en découpant chaque fruit d'une manière différente."

Cela suscita l'enthousiasme de Natsumi, qui s'appliqua méticuleusement à découper les fruits en billes, en étoiles, en cubes… Curieusement, elle était plutôt douée pour rendre ses plats alléchants à l'œil. Et avec la salade de fruits, les risques étaient limités. Elles étaient sur le point d'ajouter la touche finale à leur salade (une pincée de basilic) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit :

"Je suis rentré! Chérie, tu ne devineras jamais qui est notre nouvel assistant !"

Natsumi s'était précipitée vers l'entrée pour accueillir ses invités à coups de "Comme ça fait longtemps ! " et de "Comment va ? ". Cara épiait la scène de loin, circonspecte. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps, et le nouveau coach ne l'était pas tant que ça. Un (ex ?) petit ami d'Haruna ? En tous cas, plus un look d'homme d'affaires que d'entraîneur. Donc pas totalement absorbé par le foot. C'était plutôt de bon augure. En plus, il lui évoquait vaguement quelqu'un, mais qui ?

"Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs! Cara, tu resteras bien avec nous, dis ?"

La brusque intervention de Natsumi l'avait prise au dépourvu et Cara ne put que bafouiller :

"Enfin… C'est que…"

"Allez, reste ! Plus on est de fous, plus on peut parler de football !" avait répliqué Endou, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Devant tant de spontanéité, y avait-il une autre alternative que d'accepter ? Il enchaîna :

"Kidou, je te présente Cara Sanders, qui enseigne l'anglais à Raimon. Cara, voici Kidou Yuuto, un vieil ami et le frère d'Haruna."

Tiens donc, son frère ? La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse…

Ce soir-là, Cara alla de surprise en surprise. D'abord, le repas était délicieux. Ensuite, la conversation avait beau tourner exclusivement autour du foot, elle la suivait très attentivement. Pour une fois, les tenants et les aboutissants de cette révolution lui apparaissaient clairement. Kidou y était pour beaucoup, il fallait le reconnaître. Sa voix chaude et posée la subjuguait. Elle aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Ou même simplement le contempler. Quel dommage que ses yeux fussent cachés par ces horribles lunettes de mouche. Tout à coup, les associations d'idées fusèrent dans son esprit. Ces lunettes à monture blanche, ces cheveux… Polnareff ! Voilà, c'était cela, Kidou lui rappelait Michel Polnareff, que sa mère écoutait en boucle lorsqu'elle était petite.

Du coup, il fut incroyablement difficile à Cara de rester concentrée. A chaque fois que Kidou intervenait, les paroles du chanteur venaient se superposer aux siennes :

"La lutte contre le Cinquième Secteur risque d'être âpre…" _(Je suis une mouche, posée là sur sa bouche)_

"La route du sacre est encore longue et parsemée d'embûches…"_ (Sur ses lèvres, moi j'avais décidé, de ne plus jamais m'en aller)_

"Il est capital de rester mobilisé afin de faire renaître l'esprit de Raimon…"_ (Et moi j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser)_

Il était grand temps que la soirée se termine, sinon Cara allait finir la bave aux lèvres. Dieu merci, Haruna intervint :

"Il se fait tard et il y a cours demain, je vais rentrer. Merci encore pour tout"

Cara profita de l'occasion pour prendre congé elle aussi. Kidou leur emboîta le pas et décida de les raccompagner toutes les deux. Haruna arriva la première à son domicile, laissant alors son frère et Cara deviser seuls dans la nuit fraîche, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui…"

"Ça fait longtemps que…"

"Toi d'abord. Honneur aux dames."

"Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Endou ? "

"Oui, plutôt. On se connait depuis le collège et on a pratiquement toujours joué ensemble. Nous avons même participé au premier tournoi Football Frontier International"

"Quoi ? Vous faisiez tous les deux partie de l'Inazuma Japan ? "

"Tu connais ?"

Elle prit un temps avant de formuler sa réponse. Une connaissance ? Un ami ? Un ex ? lui en avait parlé ?

"J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette équipe. Votre réputation a franchi les frontières : Inazuma Japan et son attaquant de feu, son talentueux stratège et surtout son gardien d'une ténacité inébranlable… Alors c'était toi derrière toutes ces tactiques de génie ? "

Gêné, il esquiva :

" C'était à une autre époque… Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'amène au Japon ? A part notre équipe de légende, bien sûr. "

Un bref éclat de rire, puis elle reprit :

"Le hasard… et puis aussi l'envie de changer de vie. "

Elle ne poursuivit pas. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Il dût percevoir son trouble, car il détourna la conversation :

"Merci beaucoup pour ce délicieux repas. "

Elle se tourna vers lui, complètement interloquée.

"Natsumi n'a jamais su cuisiner. J'ai donc pensé qu'elle avait reçu l'aide d'une magicienne."

Cara sourit, flattée.

"Voilà, c'est chez moi…" Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, soupesant les clés dans sa poche tout comme la suite à donner à cette soirée.

"En tous cas", dit-il, " cela me plairait de découvrir d'autres de tes talents."

Ses lèvres vinrent doucement effleurer les siennes en guise de réponse.

"C'est un avant-goût… la suite une prochaine fois… Passe une bonne nuit…" lui susurra-t-elle d'un air malicieux, avant de sagement refermer la porte sur elle.

* * *

**Voilà, pour vous aussi la suite au prochain épisode ;) Merci à Michel Polnareff et à sa **_**Mouche**_**.**

**PS : si d'autres perçoivent Kidou comme moi, merci de vous manifester. J'adorerais ne pas me sentir seule dans mon délire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les gens ! La suite donc, qui a bien failli être une songfic sur **_**Toutes les femmes de ta vie **_**(L5), mais en fait non (je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais la musique ?). J'ai juste ressorti les tubes du grenier à la place, bande de veinards. ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à peine arrivée devant la machine à café, Cara fut assaillie :

"Dis-moi, le courant avait l'air de plutôt bien passer entre mon frère et toi… "

Cara voyait déjà l'âme de journaliste d'Haruna en quête d'informations croustillantes. Quoi de mieux qu'un cappuccino saupoudré de potins ? Cara aurait volontiers tout raconté s'il ne s'était agi de son frère. Elle répondit donc, aussi convaincante qu'elle le put:

"Effectivement, mais il n'y a pas de scoop à la clé… et il n'y en aura pas. Ton frère évolue dans le monde du foot."

Une demi-vérité, un vœu pieux et un fait. Sur lequel Haruna allait-elle se focaliser ?

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Franchement, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a de mal à cela. Parce que toi aussi, tu fais partie de ce monde-là." répliqua Haruna, offusquée.

OK… Cara n'avait pas pressenti ce revirement. Clairement, il ne fallait pas toucher à la famille. Elle fit machine arrière toute et offrit un aveu en guise d'excuses et de réconciliation :

"Pardon, tu as raison. C'est juste que… Je suis sortie avec un joueur de foot autrefois, et ça ne s'est pas très bien fini. J'évite de répéter les mêmes erreurs. "

La cloche la sauva une fois de plus et lui évita de s'appesantir plus longuement sur le sujet. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas grand-chose à ajouter. Face au ballon rond, elle n'avait pas fait le poids. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de combler ce que son ex cherchait à compenser à travers les entraînements intensifs. De guerre lasse, elle avait tout plaqué, jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas de sitôt.

Enfin bon… Ça, c'était le plan _avant_. Le dîner de la veille avait quelque peu ébranlé sa résolution. Mais, concentrée sur ses cours tout au long de la journée, Cara sentit sa volonté reprendre le dessus. Et c'est avec un optimisme à toute épreuve qu'elle fit les préparatifs pour le club jeu en fin d'après-midi.

Une fois par semaine, Cara initiait les élèves volontaires de Raimon à différents jeux, qu'ils soient de cartes, de plateau, de hasard ou de réflexion. Il n'avait pas été facile de trouver un créneau sans gêner le fonctionnement des autres clubs, et Cara aurait souhaité rééditer l'expérience plus souvent. Malgré tout, ces séances lui permettaient de découvrir une autre facette des élèves, qui s'épanouissaient dans un cadre moins strict. A défaut d'être très populaire, l'activité du jour était assez ambitieuse, et Cara se demandait qui allait la rejoindre. Elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle vit sa silhouette se profiler sur le seuil de la salle.

"Tenma ?! Tu es venu ? Ça alors, si je m'attendais ! Sois le bienvenu ! "

Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Cara n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune garçon puisse s'intéresser à autre chose que le foot. Et encore moins aux échecs. Si ça continuait, elle allait devoir sérieusement réviser son jugement sur les footballeurs.

"C'est Shindou-san qui me l'a conseillé. " bafouilla-t-il.

"Je lui ai simplement dit que la pratique des échecs lui permettrait de mieux percevoir les mouvements des joueurs sur le terrain, _sensei_. " expliqua le jeune pianiste.

"Je me disais aussi…" rit Cara. Ouf. Elle était à nouveau ancrée dans ses certitudes.

"Cependant le conseil était avisé. "

Cara se figea. Cette voix… Cette redingote… En un instant, sa détermination chavira. Au diable ses préjugés sur les joueurs de foot, elle était prête à partir à la dérive.

"Haruna m'a dit que je te trouverai là, et la curiosité a fait le reste. Je peux me joindre à vous ? "

De mieux en mieux. Kidou s'était enquis d'elle et il souhaitait rester ? Deuxième pierre blanche. Elle crut avoir à nouveau quinze ans tellement son cœur battait la chamade. Elle répondit du ton le plus détaché qu'elle put :

"Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'installe les élèves et je regarde s'il reste un échiquier pour nous. "

Cara profita de la recherche dans le placard pour se recomposer quelque peu. Quelques leçons de poker au club jeux ne lui auraient pas été inutiles. Heureusement pour elle qui se sentait de moins en moins lucide, les jeux d'échecs étaient une denrée rare. Elle haussa les épaules, bredouille.

"Dommage… " lui murmura Kidou loin des oreilles indiscrètes. "J'avais espéré passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et si je t'emmenais plutôt boire un café, après ? "

Cara se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Dieu, que c'était tentant ! En même temps, sa raison lui soufflait de ne pas s'investir dans une relation sérieuse au risque de se brûler les ailes à nouveau. Mais son cœur et son corps palpitaient à l'unisson, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était absolument pas contre s'amuser non plus… Rien de mal à cela, non ? D'ailleurs, tant que cela restait un jeu entre adultes, techniquement, elle ne faillait pas à sa résolution…

Elle prit son ton le plus aguicheur et chuchota :

"Juste un café ? Moi qui pensais devenir ta partenaire de jeux plus osés…"

A cet instant, elle aurait donné cher afin de pouvoir sonder par-delà les lunettes teintées… Ça passe ou ça casse…

Dans un sourire dévorant, son vis-à-vis lui glissa à l'oreille :

"Alors je t'offrirai le petit-déjeuner… "

Sans conteste, ce fut l'heure la plus longue de toute sa vie. Depuis ce bref échange, Kidou et elle dansaient une chorégraphie invisible dans la salle, se croisant, s'évitant, se frôlant, s'échangeant des sourires entendus tout veillant à donner au mieux le change auprès des élèves présents. Si Kidou semblait garder un calme olympien, Cara sentait la tension et l'excitation monter en elle; et Polnareff qui était revenu chanter en boucle dans sa tête n'arrangeait rien_. (J'aimerais simplement faire l'amour avec toi… Moi, je veux faire l'amour avec toi…)_

Enfin, ENFIN, les élèves partirent et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, ferme, il s'adressa à elle :

"Viens, je t'emmène. " _(Où l'on n'emmène pas ?)_

A cet instant précis, Cara se contrefichait d'où. Elle aurait suivi Kidou au bout du monde.

Ils se rendirent dans un _love hotel_ discret dont le côté efficace et impersonnel la rassurait. Quelques pressions sur l'écran de bord du lobby, des clés contre un rapide règlement et une chambre au confort ouaté les accueillit. A l'abri des regards dans ce nid, elle se tourna vers Kidou avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Lui, plus posé, la titilla, retirant ses lunettes d'un geste lent et assuré, lui laissant découvrir des yeux aussi enfiévrés que le désir qui la consumait. N'y tenant plus, elle fondit sur lui et ils reprirent leur parade, leurs deux corps aimantés s'effleurant, se touchant, se déshabillant, se caressant, s'embrassant, s'étreignant. Avec l'autre, contre l'autre, sur l'autre, sous l'autre, dans l'autre, ils s'emmêlèrent dans un ballet charnel aux multiples actes tout au long de la nuit.

Le petit matin les trouva endormis enchevêtrés, rassasiés et satisfaits.

Il était trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner lorsque Cara sortit de sa langoureuse torpeur. Brusquement, le monde réel se manifestait. Un rapide au revoir, et elle quitta la chambre à toute hâte avant d'être en retard au collège. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Endou, qui la voyant arriver échevelée et en trombe, lui lança :

"Ouh la… Le réveil a été dur ?"

"Y'avait pas que le réveil... "

"Hein ? "

Heureusement, c'était Endou. Même avec les sous-titres, il n'aurait pas capté. Elle repensa avec délectation à la nuit magique qu'elle avait passée. Kidou était éblouissant, et sur tous les plans. En comparaison, son ex… Mouais. Bof. Autant oublier, il n'y avait de toutes façons _vraiment_ pas grand-chose à comparer.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie brûlante, celle de recommencer ce corps à corps. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la mut, contre toute attente, à se rendre sur le terrain de foot en fin d'après-midi. Haruna fut la première surprise (quoique, pas autant qu'elle). Haruna fut donc la deuxième surprise :

"Tiens, aurais-tu changé d'avis sur les joueurs de foot ? " la taquina-t-elle.

Cara préféra rester évasive :

"Mmm. Disons que je viens voir si Tenma et Shindou sont capables de transférer leurs stratégies de l'échiquier au ballon. "

"Alors, ton verdict ? " demanda Kidou d'un ton impénétrable.

Sans flancher, elle répondit:

"Il y a un trou dans leur défense qui mériterait d'être comblé. "

"Il leur faudrait une pratique plus intense et plus régulière. "

"Je te rejoins entièrement là-dessus. "

Le sérieux stoïque avec lequel ils avaient échangé de tels propos les plaça au-dessus de tout soupçon. Elle dut néanmoins se mordre les joues pour ne pas pouffer de rire lorsqu'Endou renchérit en toute candeur:

"Génial ! Le travail d'équipe, il n'y que ça de vrai ! "

Et en binôme, c'était encore mieux. Kidou et elle convinrent néanmoins ce soir-là , au détour d'une partie de _strip poker_ (qu'elle perdait), que les sextos, s'ils n'en étaient pas moins risqués, étaient nettement plus pratiques (sans mentionner pimentés). Derrière la façade lisse et policée qu'ils renvoyaient à leur entourage, ils poursuivaient leurs jeux sensuels de chat et de souris, avec une règle fondamentale simple : pas d'autre intimité que sous la couette, le sexe purement pour le plaisir.

* * *

**Vous aurez reconnu mon copain** **Michel Polnareff (**_**L'amour avec toi, Je t'aime, Je suis un homme**_** – je ne m'en lasse pas !) et, en plissant bien les yeux, une brève apparence de Catherine Lara. Voire même de Fabienne Thibaut.**

**Suite et fin au prochain épisode !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis, la fin. :) Rapide référence au film InaGo **_**Ultimate bonds gryphon**_**, et toujours Polnareff en filigrane. Ah, et puis lemon aussi.**

* * *

La situation commençait à lui peser. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils se voyaient, mais leur relation n'évoluait pas. Oh, bien sûr, tous ces rendez-vous clandestins étaient très agréables… Non, ce n'était pas le terme exact… La vérité, c'est que ces instants volés étaient tellement émoustillants, tellement plaisants, qu'ils en devenaient addictifs. Plus…Elle était là, la vérité, il en voulait plus. Plus de partage, plus d'intimité, plus de moments de couple. Prendre sa main ou l'embrasser quand il en avait envie, discuter ailleurs que sur l'oreiller, partager un repas en tête à tête… Même le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait proposé cette après-midi au club jeux était resté en suspens… Se retrouver ailleurs que dans un _love hotel_… Aller chez elle… Découvrir encore plus son intérieur… La faire venir, chez lui… Hum... Il s'égarait.

Kidou sentait que Cara se protégeait en gardant ses distances. Et lui aurait souhaité faire valdinguer toutes les barricades, toutes les inhibitions. Mais à trop la vouloir près de lui, il risquait de la braquer et de la repousser. Il lui faudrait manœuvrer habilement.

Il mit de côté ses frustrations lorsqu'il aperçut le bus du Cinquième Secteur aux abords du collège. Une certaine agitation régnait parmi les joueurs, et la présence du principal et de son adjoint sur le terrain ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Désormais seul aux rênes du club (Endou étant parti enquêter sur les agissements du Cinquième Secteur), il partit voir de quoi il retournait.

"Le Cinquième Secteur vous convie dans un de ses centres d'entraînement. "

Cette invitation avait des allures de sentence. Kidou aurait raisonnablement décliné , n'eut été l'obstination de Shindou à affronter l'adversaire. Ils étaient donc allés se jeter dans la gueule du loup, même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où pouvait se situer sa tanière. Pas dans un endroit où il y avait du réseau, en tous cas. Ils étaient partis si précipitamment qu'il n'avait pu en avertir Cara. Non pas que cela fasse partie de leurs "règles". Mais, coincé entre les quatre murs d'une cellule du centre God Eden, leur contrat tacite lui devenait insupportable et son absence se faisait mordante. Hormis les contacts charnels, le seul lien qui les unissait était le téléphone. Il se prit à espérer. Avait-elle inondé sa messagerie ? Ou son oreiller de larmes ? Non, ce n'était franchement pas son genre. Il n'empêche, Kidou aurait bien voulu savoir si, à son tour, il lui manquait, même un tout petit peu.

La réponse vint quatre interminables jours plus tard, quand enfin ils furent libérés des griffes de l'ennemi, et qu'il put consulter sa messagerie. Un seul et unique texto de sa part, mais il ne fut pas déçu :

_"Je me languis. Prête à déployer tous mes talents pour t'attirer hors des filets du 5__ème__ Secteur et au fond des miens._ _"_

Tout à fait son style alléchant. Et en plus, elle savait où il se trouvait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle s'était renseignée auprès des membres du club restés à Raimon. Il sourit intérieurement. Tous les espoirs étaient permis.

De retour au collège, Kidou se rendit dans son bureau. Il fut à peine surpris d'y trouver Cara, mais fut plus étonné de l'y voir faire les cent pas. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant.

"Enfin de retour ! "

Etait-ce une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix ? Incrédule, il l'observa attentivement à l'abri de ses lunettes, tentant déceler d'autres signes de son émoi. Sentant le poids de son regard, elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle avait progressé au poker. Il vint lui effleurer délicatement le visage et demanda doucement :

"Je t'ai manqué ? Tu… te faisais du souci ?"

Elle détourna brièvement les yeux avant de lui faire à nouveau face.

"Arrête de dire des bêtises. J'avais juste hâte de me retrouver dans tes bras" prétendit-elle en se collant à lui et en lui attrapant les fesses, mutine.

Sa réponse, même si ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait, ne fut pas sans susciter un élan dans son bas-ventre. Une fois de plus, elle esquivait, utilisant sans retenue son corps pour détourner la conversation. D'accord. Si elle voulait aller sur ce terrain, il l'y suivrait. Il avait assez rongé son frein. Il alla fermer la porte à clé. Fini de jouer.

Prédateur, il se dirigea vers elle, l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa avidement. Conquises, ses lèvres s'écartèrent et lui offrirent l'accès à sa langue, qu'il poussa avec fougue dans sa bouche, en caressant les moindres recoins. Elle répondit en pressant son corps tout entier: sa langue qui venait lutter contre la sienne, sa poitrine et son bassin plaqués lascivement contre lui, ses mains habiles qui glissaient fermement mais dangereusement le long de son dos, lui ôtant sa redingote.

Il n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser prendre le dessus. Il voulait rester maître de la situation. Il rompit leur baiser enflammé et lui agrippa les poignets, l'entraînant résolument vers le bureau, impérieux.

"Assieds-toi."

Docile, elle obéit. Il dénoua sa cravate d'un geste vif et assuré, et s'en servit pour lui attacher fermement les mains dans le dos. Une brève lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux, rapidement suivie d'un cillement approbateur.

Seul aux commandes, il en profita pour tempérer ses ardeurs et reprendre un rythme plus mesuré. Une de ses mains se promena sur son cou, cheminant lentement par-dessus le tissu vers les courbes et les méandres de ses seins tandis que l'autre évoluait le long de sa cuisse en remontant adroitement sa robe.

Kidou sentait la respiration de Cara se désorganiser sous ses caresses et cela aiguillonnait son désir. Il passa les mains sous ses fesses et fit délicatement rouler sa culotte le long de ses cuisses, qu'il écarta brusquement. Cara était là, vulnérable, offerte à sa merci, et cela lui prodigua un sentiment de puissance dominatrice dont il comptait bien jouir.

"Vilaine… Tu oses affirmer que je ne t'ai pas manqué, mais tes lèvres en bas racontent une toute autre histoire…"

Son majeur glissait entre les plis moites de son intimité, effectuant des cercles appuyés sur petit bouton. Haletante, les yeux mi-clos, elle se tortillait sous la pression de son doigt. Subitement, il cessa.

"Nooon ! " implora-t-elle, plaintive.

Il se montra inflexible :

"La vérité… Avoue que je t'ai manqué et je reprends. "

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre son désir, plaquant sa fente contre sa main. Rigide, il la tenta avec une infime ondulation de sa paume, qui lui soutira un aveu gémissant :

"Tu m'as… tu m'as manqué. "

Satisfait par sa réponse, ses doigts agiles se remirent à se mouvoir dans la chaleur humide de son entrejambe, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans sa chair avec chaque va-et-vient. Elle ployait sous l'effet de ses caresses, se déhanchant de manière de plus en plus impudique et indécente. Elle n'était pas loin de perdre pied, et lui aussi avait d'ailleurs du mal à se réfréner. Son sexe tendu, encore emprisonné dans le tissu de ses vêtements, se rappelait à lui avec une vigueur lancinante. Résolu à garder l'ascendant sur elle, il retira brutalement sa main, ce qui la fit geindre de frustration.

Pantelante, elle le supplia :

"Prends-moi… "

Il dut mettre tout son self-control dans sa réponse :

"Non. Dis-moi si tu t'es fait du souci."

"S'il te plaîîît … J'en peux plus… Prends-moi… "

Implacable, déterminé à la faire céder avant lui, et malgré son érection qui réclamait ardemment qu'on la soulage de toute urgence, il exigea d'une voix rauque :

"Dis-moi. "

Il n'eut pas à batailler plus longtemps. Vaincue, les yeux baissés, elle confessa dans un souffle :

"J'étais... inquiète pour toi…"

Il capitula à son tour et libéra son sexe raide pour venir s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle. Elle frémit toute entière à son contact et il sentit son membre enserré et happé par ses chairs brûlantes, qui se contractaient avec de plus en plus de force sous chaque allée et venue. Elle se cambra dans un dernier spasme et il la rejoignit dans sa jouissance, leurs voix unies dans un râle.

Il était sur le point de se retirer quand elle murmura :

"Reste en moi…"

Il dénoua ses liens et elle vint se lover tendrement dans ses bras, son prénom aux lèvres. Il rougit. Dieu merci, à cet instant, ses lunettes vertes masquaient son trouble.

Tout devint limpide quelques jours plus tard. Cara avait déboulé dans la salle des profs, visiblement contrariée, et s'était adressé à Haruna et lui :

"Ne m'attendez pas pour manger ce midi, j'ai collé Tenma et Shinsuke en retenue. "

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " s'enquit Haruna.

"Ils lisaient _ça_ en cours. ", répondit-elle, tenant avec dédain la pièce incriminante à bout de bras.

Une feuille de papier glacé déchirée, avec des photos laquées et prises sur le vif, accompagnées de bribes d'articles. Une vulgaire page de magazine people.

"_Football Frontier Players: Ten Years Later! _ Mais c'est en anglais, en plus. " constata Haruna, qui s'était emparée document. " Au moins, on peut dire qu'ils s'intéressent à la langue. "

"Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Ça n'est pas une raison ! "

"Ne me dis pas que tu les as collés parce que ça parlait de foot ?! "

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! " répliqua Cara, agacée. "Je préférerais qu'ils s'intéressent au cours plutôt ! Bon, allez, faut que j'aille les surveiller. "

Et elle était repartie aussi sec. L'ancienne manageuse ne comprit pas :

"Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Tu crois que je l'ai vexée ?"

Kidou avait silencieusement observé la scène d'un œil méditatif. "Fais voir cette page. " demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature. L'article, plutôt simpliste, et assez racoleur, tentait de savoir ce qu'était devenus les joueurs emblématiques du tournoi :

_" Fidio Ardena : l'entraîneur dope ses joueurs aux pâtes ! "_

_" Mac Roniejo : la salsa, le vrai secret de sa forme ! "_

_" Edgar Valtinas : le coureur de jupons enfin marié ! "_

_" Dylan Keith et Mark Kruger : reconvertis DJs, ils font fureur ! "_

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Il se leva. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire :

"Excuse-moi. Je vais aller tenter de la raisonner."

En entrant dans la salle de classe, il crut mettre le pied dans un tableau de Hopper. Pas un regard n'était échangé dans cette ambiance froide. Tenma et Shinsuke étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce et recopiaient avec application une liste de verbes irréguliers. Cara, quant à elle, leur tournait résolument le dos, comme happée par la fenêtre.

"Matsukaze, Nishizono, allez manger. Vous rendrez votre travail, ainsi que vos excuses écrites, à Mlle Sanders demain à la première heure."

"Oui, coach !"

Les deux jeunes fautifs étaient sur le point de partir lorsque que Kidou les toisa. Ils se reprirent aussitôt et s'inclinèrent profondément:

"Nous vous prions d'excuser notre comportement. Nous ne recommencerons plus !"

Cara les congédia d'un signe de la main, sans même les regarder. Kidou s'approcha d'elle, et d'autorité, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à se retourner vers lui. Elle ne protesta pas et enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Dans un réflexe, il la serra dans ses bras, et, petit oisillon tombé du nid, elle se laissa faire. Il la garda blottie contre lui, effleurant ses cheveux, respirant son parfum, sentant son souffle s'apaiser à son contact. Alors seulement, il rompit le silence :

"Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Ce soir, je te propose quelque chose d'inédit. "

Une lueur était apparue dans ses yeux. Elle avait hoché la tête et il s'était senti pousser des ailes.

Toutefois, elle avait beau marcher à ses côtés, confiante, il appréhendait quelque peu. Ce n'était pas le quartier dans lequel ils avaient leurs habitudes, et il voulait que cette soirée sorte de l'ordinaire. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il s'arrêta devant une porte.

"Voilà. "

"_La Bouche du Plaisir_…" avait-elle déchiffré sur la façade.

Il la vit détailler l'endroit : l'ambiance tamisée, feutrée, les confortables banquettes capitonnées, et l'intimité de ces couples qui goûtaient, échangeaient et partageaient sans retenue. Elle l'avait dévisagé, déconcertée.

"Attends… C'est bien ce que je crois ? "

"Oui. J'avais dit inédit."

"Mais… mais pourquoi? "

"Pour dîner. Toi et moi. Tous les deux…"

Il avait préféré laissé la rime de sa phrase en suspens et s'était emparé de sa main à la place, l'entraînant d'un pas décidé à l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance.

Quelque peu intimidée, Cara l'avait prié de retirer ses lunettes, ce que Kidou avait volontiers accepté. Il s'était senti nu sans elles, surtout dans un lieu public, mais il supposait que cela les mettait sur un pied d'égalité. Ils s'étaient tous deux laissés emporter par l'ambiance romantique du lieu, s'ouvrant peu à peu l'un à l'autre, échangeant confidences, sourires complices et regards sincères.

La soirée excéda ses espérances lorsqu'elle accepta de se rendre chez lui. Cette nuit-là, le cœur au bout des doigts, ils s'aimèrent tendrement, savourant délicatement le contact voluptueux de l'autre.

Il se réveilla avant elle, quelque peu étonné, pour une fois, de la voir à ses côtés, chez lui, dans _son_ lit. Elle dormait d'amour et de plaisir, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Dans sa chemise d'homme, ses cheveux nimbant son visage paisible, il la trouvait belle. Il dut se perdre dans ses contemplations car il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle le regardait, des étincelles dans les yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever.

"Ne bouge pas. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. "

"Non, attends…"

Il se figea, saisi par la peur de n'avoir fait que rêver cette nuit, par la peur qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau comme une voleuse de cœur. Elle dut s'apercevoir de son désarroi, car elle poursuivit doucement:

"Yuuto, tu sais… Je crois que je prends goût à ces moments en amoureux."

Un sourire ravageur vint illuminer son visage :

"Cela tombe bien, moi aussi. "

Et il retourna la rejoindre sous la couette. Le petit déjeuner pouvait attendre.

* * *

**Et oui, une guimauve fluffy après le citron, même pas peur. Bravo à ceux qui auront repéré les trois occurrences du **_**Je t'aime**_** de Polnareff, vous avez gagné mon respect (non, ici c'est pas le loto…) ;) Et pour les autres, réponses contre review (oui, c'est du chantage.)**


End file.
